


Peck

by honeypotatoes



Series: Stories before Jan 31, 2018 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, society sucks sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypotatoes/pseuds/honeypotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a peck.<br/>Just lips brushing lips.<br/>Nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peck

It was just a peck.

Just lips brushing lips.

It was like watching a movie, the people rushing back and forth. Skirts swishing, pants rustling and the wheels of suitcases rolling across the smooth floor with an occasional screech. But as I watched, those two people moved slowly. Their foreheads were touching gently, smiles were present on their faces, their bodies gently swayed to their own invisible melody.

It looked like they were dancing.

Their hands were entwined together, the shorter lover put his chin on the other's shoulder heavily. The taller lover grunted at the action. Their hands were gliding over each other's, like water grasping uselessly on the stone bed. They both chuckled lightly, but even from a distance I could hear the longing in their laughs.

I frowned as I looked on, my eyebrows knitting unconsiously.

The boys held on to each other, one's hand got tangled into the other's green hair. It looked coarse and messy. the green-head brought his head down and looked at him through his glasses. I strained my ears as the shorter male started to talk. I couldn't hear, the crowd was swallowing their voices. The taller one's expression turned pained, he nodded mechanically.

Another peck.

Another glide of fingers and hands.

Another touch of foreheads.

I looked away, I couldn't watch anymore. It felt too intimate, too private. I felt like I was prying in their space, seeing their bodies close together.

"Ew! Why are they doing that! You're supposed to do that with girls!" A shrill, childish voice rang in the air. The little boy sitting beside me pointed at the couple, his tongue poking out.

I turned my head around so fast I heard it crack, it was going to be sore later…. As I rubbed my neck I saw the mother of the boy murmur beside his ear. My ears caught the sentences that made me want to slap her across the face.

"Yes, you're right!" The mother loudly whispered looking at the couple, I had a feeling that she wanted them to hear. "You should never be like that when you grow up ok? It's like a mental disease!"

As soon as those words came out of the red-lipped mouth of the women, it felt like the entire airport dropped a few too many degrees.

I shivered, a chill crawled up my arms covering them in goosebumps, like a spider inching towards its prey.

It was as if the airport suddenly quieted down, it felt like if a pin dropped you would be able to hear it miles away.

People stopped and stared, as if the couple suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Some shrugged and went on with their day; some turned away their faces in disgust and some others smiled encouragingly.

The airport bustled alive again, the noisiness came back. But the awkwardness between the couple didn't leave. They looked at each other and strained a smile.

Their foreheads bumped against each other again.

Their glides of fingers stopped and their hands dropped beside them.

Just as the shorter male picked up his suitcase, he turned around and walked slowly to the gate.

Suddenly the shorter lover called out to his partner. The boy's head shot up at the loud voice, he smiled as his leaving lover waved. He waved back.

Snap!

The phone blinked once in the leaving lover's hands. The white light flashed brightly in the area. The boy waved again and turned back towards the line.

Ding!

The taller boy looked down surprised, he sat down beside me and pulled out his phone. It had a green striped case.

He has slender fingers, I noticed as he turned on his phone. There was a notification from "Takao". I know I shouldn't be peeking over from his shoulders, but I was brimming with curiosity. It was an image and a short phrase.

"I hope you would greet me like this when I come back, ok?"

The photo was the waving man with a smile sitting beside me. He stared at the photo for a brief second and he suddenly jumped up.

He ran, jumping past suitcases and pushing through the crowd. He got to his destination and pulled his lover away from the line just as he was about to enter the passage.

His lover exclaimed and looked dumbfounded up at him. Face full of shock and exclamation.

The tall man held the hands of his lover whose name I think is Takao. He pulled the raven into a gentle embrace. I could see his lips move beside his ear. I couldn't hear those words that were whispered quietly, but I could see that Takao returned the hug tightly and got a smile from his partner.

"We will now be boarding passengers in Zone 3 to 4 for the flight from Toronto to Vancouver." I whipped my head around at the announcement. Picking up my bags, I made my way to the rapidly forming line.

I was lucky, I was second in line. I turned my head around again, searching for the couple that was buried in the sea of people. Just as I almost gave up, I saw the head of the taller lover bobbing in the crowd. I stretched my neck and I barely saw in time but they were taking a selfie together, both smiling brightly into the camera.

Adorable was my only thought.

Takao had to leave, he was heading for America, a piece of information I learned as the announcement was made for his flight.

They embraced again both smiling adorably.

I turned back as I was called by the flight attendant. I gave her my boarding pass, smelling the faint perfume as she reached for the pass. It was crisp and smelled like citrus, perfect for an early winter morning.

"Thank you, Miss." she said and I smiled in reply.

"Alright, I hope you have a safe trip and thank you for flying with Air Canada." the attendant handed my boarding pass back and I made my way towards the long passage way heading to the plane.

Thinking of the gay couple, I looked back for the last time and caught a glimpse before I turned back.

It was just lips brushing lips.

But it wasn't just a little peck this time!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this lying around my computer and I just found it today, so I was like why not? let's post it!  
> this was written when I still couldn't form long paragraphs, so sorry...  
> second post of the day! Whoop, whoop!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and see ya next time!  
> (reviews and comment are always welcomed, give me things i need to work on, it's my LIFE.)


End file.
